The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, loading transporting trolleys with full cans and supplying the full cans to spinning machines fed with fiber sliver.
There are already known to the art, for instance as taught in Japanese patent application Sho 47-50020, can transporting devices wherein full cans are transported from a spinning preparatory machine, for example a drawframe, upon transporting belts to open-end spinning machines and empty cans are transported back to the spinning preparatory machine.
The installation of transporting belts or equivalent structure in new or existing buildings is associated with appreciable building complications and financial costs. Furthermore, transporting vehicles, such as fork lift trucks, cannot be operated upon such transporting belts, or at best only to a limited extent. Transporting belt structures require a great deal of costly production space.